


The Intruder 1/1

by pure_ecstasy6



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_ecstasy6/pseuds/pure_ecstasy6
Summary: Well, that would just give the juicy story away ;)





	The Intruder 1/1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my response to mxrolkr's prompt for the 3rd Annual Poke The Dragon Fic-A-Thon.  
> "After moving in together Miranda is surprised/appalled to find Andrea has an obsession with..."   
> This is what came to my mind when I read it, and even though I doubt it's what mxrolkr was hoping for I do still hope she enjoy's it!

~*~

As Miranda looked down to her slipper clad feet she chuckled at what she saw. Cows. Yes, they were cow slippers. Brought from Kmart from her Andrea as she had continuously kept wearing Andrea's pair and having had enough of not having her slippers to keep her feet nice and cosey Andrea had gone out and brought another pair. Never in her wildest dreams had Miranda envisioned herself wearing such things, but since Andrea had come into her life she had changed dramatically. She was happier, more care-free and open to new things.

Spitting out the tooth paste and saliva from her mouth Miranda placed her tooth brush back into the glass holder next to Andrea's green one. As she wiped her mouth clean with a hand towel she looked around the room and smiled at all the little knick-knacks that Andrea had incorporated into the bathroom. Lots of candles, a small basket of bath bombs on the left corner of the bath tub, just random bathroom things that brought more colour to the room.

Padding back out into the bedroom she turned right and entered the walk in closet. She picked out her clothes to wear tomorrow and had just laid them out on the couch in the corner before she felt the hairs on her neck prickle up in a feeling she hadn't felt in a long while; fear. Fear welled up inside her and she instantly knew something wasn't right. She had a feeling she was not alone in the bedroom. The girls were sound asleep in their bedrooms upstairs, and Andrea wasn't due home for another half hour.

Staying rooted on the spot, not turning around, Miranda strained her ears to try and hear any movement in the outer room. Knowing she had to 'man up' and protect her children and house she looked around and tried to figure out what she could use as a weapon. She always knew she should have taken Eric up on that offer for a gun to keep in the home safe box, but had declined the offer as she was against guns.

Spotting a box in the corner of the room that was Andrea's that she had yet to unpack she saw a baseball bat sticking out of it. That would do perfectly. She tip-toed over to the box, and picked the bat up and held it with two hands with a tight grip.

Miranda walked out into the bedroom and straight away made out a figure standing on the other side of the room leaning against Andrea's grandmothers old chest of drawers which was a fine piece of antique furniture.

"Who..." Miranda's voice came out hoarse, and she cleared it quickly, fear tickling her neck and back. "Who are you, and what do you want?" she asked, her voice firm, and commanding. She would not show her fear in front of this burglar, this person who dared to break into her house.

A deep, throaty laugh met Miranda's question, and the older woman's heart began to pound faster. "What do you want?" she repeated.

"You do have many lovely jewels, but you see, that is not what I am after tonight." The voice said again allowing Miranda to realise it was a woman. Okay, this was better. It wasn't going to be a fight against some man then, thank god. Miranda had too many of those with just Stephen and she didn't like having to try fight off men when they want a bit from her without her say so.

"Why not? You can take whatever you like.. do whatever you like. Just please, leave my children out of this." Miranda replied as she clutched at the baseball bat.

The woman chuckled again before coming out of the darkness. The spy type goggles atop her head blinded Miranda for a couple seconds until the small torches were flipped upwards. Miranda was blinded momentarily until she blinked her eyes a couple times. When she reopened them she found herself face-to-face with her burglar. They weren't what she had been expecting to see. Not at all.

Clad in obviously spandex material was a two layered piece costume. Around the woman's head was an expertly shaped set of spy-goggles that when the woman raised her spandex clad arms to flip them upwards so the light was not shining in Miranda's eyes anymore the little torches were shaped to look like cat ears. It was extremely clear who this woman was, the super villain that was seen in many movies over the years. Her name; Catwoman. World class cat burglar.

"I have a different need tonight. A hunger." Catwoman husked as she stepped into Miranda's personal space. Her hand reached out and Miranda jumped at the unexpected touch of the woman's hand against her own as Catwoman took the baseball bat from her grip that had gone slack upon seeing the super villain that occasionally taunted and teased her in her fantasies.

"We won't be needing this tonight because, sorry to disappoint, but I'm not that kind of kinky." Catwoman murmured with a smirk that was all too familiar as Miranda watched the villain set the baseball bat aside against the wall closest to them before beginning to circle Miranda as if she was the villains prey.

Miranda couldn't help but snort at those words. "Glad to know." she said with her own smirk.

Catwoman stopped in front of her and stepped close into Miranda causing Miranda to step backwards and she ended up getting cornered with the cat burglar giving her the most smokiest, sexy look she had seen in a while. "I'm going to do something that I've wanted to do to you for so long, months after looking at photo's of you in magazines. It's time." she said before leaning forward and captured Miranda's mouth with her own in the most heated passionate kiss that made Miranda weak to her knee's.

Miranda shakily raised her hands up and touched the villains shoulders and gently pushed her away. "We can't, I'm sorry, but my lover. I can't do this to her." she whispered, heart pounding, and waited to see what Catwoman's reply would be. It could go either way. She watched as a soft expression flooded the woman's face, but as soon as it was there, it disappeared and Catwoman's face returned to being seductive and taunting. "I'm sure dear Andrea can make an exception for you just this once. I mean, it's not every night you get to have Catwoman throwing yourself at you wanting to fuck your brains out, right?" she questioned in reply.

Miranda swallowed hard at those last words, and jumped when she found the woman's hand in between her legs, cupping her sex. "Oh god," she whispered. "Please..." she whimpered, trailing off. She watched as Catwoman grinned with glee at her whispered begging.

"What do you want?" Catwoman asked.

"Whatever you want to do to me." Miranda replied and watched as the woman's eyebrow became visible from up out of the eye mask she were as she cocked her eyebrow.

"Really?" Catwoman asked. "That's putting a lot of trust in me, a burglar who for all you know has a knife in the back of my pocket ready to be used to stab right here," she pointed to the left of Miranda's stomach, "into her, hard and painful, before I leave you bleed out whilst I rob you and your children of your belongings."

Even though it was quite graphic, and a very unpleasant imagination, Miranda discarded it immediately, and instead found herself getting incredibly turned on by the way the woman's voice spoke to her, seductive and dangerous all in one. It was extremely sexy to Miranda's ears. "I don't pick you as the type to do that." she whispered.

"Mmm, you're right. I don't do that sort of thing to women. Men sometime can be fun to hurt though." Catwoman replied. "I once kicked a cripple in the leg making him loose his grip of his cane causing him to collapse pathetically to the floor. Now that was amusing to watch." she explained. "Enough of that though." she added as she all but ripped the night gown off of Miranda who gasped in return.

Catwoman's hot mouth was all over Miranda before she could even wrap her mind around what was happening.

"Oh yes, yes please. More." Miranda whimpered and moaned.

"Mmmm," Catwoman moaned as she continued to suck on Miranda's glorious breasts, before she pulled away letting Miranda's left breast go with a small pop. "Those people out there who call you the Dragon Lady, the woman who can send a man running off in tears, to see you like this, knees shaking and begging to be fucked up against a wall. They wouldn't believe their eyes and ears, would they?"

Miranda moaned and her hands were instantly in the woman's hair, tangling and stroking the silky curls. A few moments later Catwoman dropped to her knee's and kissed above the Editor's clit. Miranda breathed in deeply and before she knew it the villain was spreading her pussy lips and sucking gently on her clit that was now awake with fervor.

The tongue was massaging and lapping at Miranda's pussy as if it was the last thing Catwoman would ever be able to have. Miranda moaned and spread her legs wider apart needing to feel Catwoman more. She heard the woman moaning as more of her glistening wetness was opened up to her extremely eager villain.

A couple minutes later Miranda unexpectedly felt two fingers being pushed inside of her. She groaned loudly and allowed her head to fall back against the wall with a small thud.  
The villain moved her fingers in and out with vigorous intention giving her sex plenty of penetrating attention. Before Miranda realised it she had begun moving her body in time with the woman's ministrations.

Miranda felt the sensations of the fingers pumping inside her as well as Catwoman's tongue swirling her hardened clit.

Not long later Miranda was moaning louder, her hips bucking with more force, until she felt the flow of her come soaking the villains hand and mouth.

The woman continued to slowly move her fingers inside the Editor while Miranda's pussy gushed more juice. "Pent up desires, Miranda? I don't think you've been fucked like this for a while." the villain said.

By this point Miranda's eyes had rolled back into her head and when she opened her mouth her words slurred and made no sense. She recuperated a second later. "Sex with you is always amazing." Miranda whispered as she began to come down from her orgasm. "But now it's time to let me give back what you just did for me." She added as she began trying to undo the spandex clad body that she adored but the woman stopped her.

"No time for reciprocation. That girlfriend of yours is going to be home in any minute." Catwoman said.

"But, I-" Miranda started but got cut off.

"I had fun. You taste delicious, like strawberries." Catwoman said as she began to back away from the flustered Editor.

"Don't be ridiculous." Miranda replied as she held out her hands. "Come back here. Let me love you."

Catwoman got up onto the window sill. She grinned as she pulled something out of a discreet pocket on her clothes. "Thanks for the necklace." she said as she held it up and admired it.

Miranda's hand instantly went up to her neck that was bare. She was sure that necklace Catwoman was holding had previously been around her neck. "What... how did you...?" she trailed off.

But all Miranda got for a reply in response to her question was a wink. "Don't forget me, Sweetheart." Catwoman said, eyes not leaving Miranda's as she put the necklace back in her pocket.

"I never would." Miranda said and continued. "Now get down from there before I come over and drag you to the b-" she stopped instantly when she watched as the woman she loved jumped backwards, doing a flip, out of the window. She covered her mouth as she gasped before she moved in lightning speed to the window. Her hands landed on the window sill, her heart pounding in horror, as she stared down to the ground where she saw only grass in the dim lighting. "Shit." she whispered. She spun around, and nearly forgetting to put her night gown back on, she pulled the bedroom door opened and practically ran downstairs as fast as she could on still shaking legs.

Downstairs

Just as Miranda had been about to open the foyer door it was opened up and she found herself standing face to face with her lover. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.  
"Are you alright?" Andy asked as she studied her lover. "You seem quite flustered." she added as she placed her laptop bag onto the nearest side table.

"Yes, I'm good. Never better." Miranda replied as she ran a shaking hand through her hair as she looked her lover up and down taking in the perfect clothes that had not one wrinkle nor looked as if it had been hurriedly put on. Andrea's cheeks were a little red, but anyone would have thought that would have been from the cold night air as she walked a few buildings to the Townhouse from the subway station.

Andy cocked an eyebrow. "If I know you as well as I think I do it looks as if you've been thoroughly fucked." she said smirking. "Have you been doing the dirty on me?"

"What? No! Of course not. You know I'd never..." Miranda said trailing off even though she knew Andrea was stirring her she wanted to make it clear she never would do that.

"Are you sure? Even if a certain intruder came into the house, into our bedroom, and made her intentions clear that she wanted to take you up against a wall?" Andy continued as she stepped into Miranda's arms.

"Never." Miranda breathed, and with Andrea standing this close to her, she could smell her lovers sex. Her desire that needed to be released asap. "My heart belongs to you, darling."

Andy smiled as Miranda's arms wrapped around her neck to pull her closer. "So," Andy started biting down on her lip before continuing. "How'd I do?"

"Perfectly." Miranda breathed, and quickly recovering from her thoughts of their previous encounter and wanted to talk what was disturbing her. "I want to know how and why you decided to jump out the window like that?"

"I wanted to do everything possible to really become Catwoman, and with the help from Mike, you know that fire fighter I did an article on?" Andy asked and when Miranda nodded her head she continued. "He was able to get a few other fire fighters together, and managed to get one of their air cushions, and I trained with a few of them so I could do it." she explained.

"But, how did you get the air cushion out of sight so quickly?" Miranda asked. That was the part that confused her.

"There were about a dozen fire fighters down there waiting for me to drop out the window to quickly move it aside out of your sight because I knew you would dart straight to the window and I wanted to leave you wondering how on earth I did it." Andy replied, grinning at her cunning idea.

Miranda was silent for a couple seconds, obviously thinking, until she spoke. "So, let me get this straight. Not only was there Emily and Nigel downstairs, but also over a dozen fire brigade officers and a paramedic in case you injured yourself?" she asked.

Andy slowly nodded. She was unsure how Miranda was going to react to this new piece of info.

"While we were up here role-playing my sexual fantasy... Andrea!" Miranda said her face going bright red. She slapped Andrea, albeit gentle and playfully on the arm, "What on earth must they have been thinking?!" she asked utterly embarrassed, her cheeks and the tops of her ears bright red.

"Don't stress babe, they aren't going to say anything. I gave the fire officers a nice amount of cash for being discreet and keeping this to themselves. And Emily and Nigel are cool with us being together so they didn't mind." Andy explained. "And I should say that I used quite a bit of the money from that American Express card you gave me, but don't worry, I will put the money back as soon as I get a couple more pay cheques from work."

The Editor shook her head and rested her forehead against Andrea's. "You keep forgetting that my money is your money. I wouldn't care if you went out and spent five thousand dollars tomorrow. I can afford it." Miranda said. "Your happiness is all that matters to me."

"I know, but-" Andy started but Miranda stopped her by placing her index and middle fingers on Andrea's glorious full red lips. "No, no buts. I gave you that American Express card for a reason, darling, so you can use it to buy whatever you need, within reason of course." she said knowing how Stephen would go out purchasing drugs and prostitutes and god knows what else with his that he'd had.

"Thank you." Andy replied and kissed Miranda.

"Now about you jumping out of the window like that." Miranda said her voice becoming slightly firmer. "I am not happy about that. You could have seriously injured yourself."  
"But I didn't, Miranda. I trained with the fire officers and a few stunt people for the past four weeks. They weren't going to let anything happen to me." Andy replied. When her lover didn't reply and continued to stare at her she smirked. "Come on, you can't say that that wasn't impressive?" she asked.

Miranda sighed. "I can't deny that. It was quite well done. That back flip..." she trailed off. "You're incredible." she added a couple seconds later after kissing Andrea.

"I still don't understand how they managed to get the air cushion out of sight so quickly." Miranda said.

"That's why there were a dozen fire fighters to lift and move it as soon as I got off it." Andy explained.

"And how did you change so quickly? I practically ran downstairs after you jumped out the window as that wasn't in our discussion when we decided to do this." Miranda explained.

"I know, and I am sorry if I freaked you out, but I wanted to be every bit of Catwoman as possible, and jumping out the window is what she would have done." Andy replied. "And getting out of the suit was the easy part. Getting back into my clothes, well, Em and Nigel practically dressed me." she explained laughingly. "I just hope you enjoyed it all, and I made your fantasy as real as possible."

"Oh my darling, you made it every bit as real as I always imagined it would be." Miranda replied. "Thank you so much for not judging me when I confessed my secret to you, and when I asked you about role-playing so soon in our relationship. I don't want to do anything to scare you off."

"I've always thought role-playing would be fun, but this was much better than I ever imagined. And pretending to be Catwoman was exciting, I really felt like her." Andy said with a chuckle. "Which is stupid."

"No, not stupid. You were extremely convincing." Miranda said before kissing Andrea. "And not telling me you were going to be doing it tonight made it all the more better." she said having really thought someone had broken into the house. "How did you take my necklace?"

"Ah, magic." Andy said grinning.

"Really Andrea, you aren't going to tell me?" Miranda questioned.

"Nope, that is for me to know and for you to find out some other day." Andy replied. "Because right now I want to go upstairs and make love to my beautiful girlfriend." she said as she took Miranda's hand.

LATER

"Thank you again for tonight." Miranda said breathlessly as she and Andrea came down from their climax. "You're wonderful. So perfect."

"It was no problem, and like I said I enjoyed myself. Really we have my obsession with the Batman series to thank or else this may not have happened for a long time." Andy replied.

"Oh yes, I am very happy you brought your Batman collection into my home." Miranda replied as she chuckled before thinking back to four weeks ago when Andrea was moving her stuff into the townhouse after being together for eight months.

"You cannot be serious." Miranda instantly said upon seeing the collection of Batman Memorabilia. There were glasses, some of them shot glasses, comic books, over a dozen figurines, the many Automobiles that Batman has gotten around in throughout the series that have been made, a Batman outfit that was still in it's original packaging unopened, watches, heaps of posters, two cut out cardboard posters of Batman each uniquely different, DVD's, computer games, Batman and Robin Monopoly game, Batman and Robin candy sticks that were unopened, Batman and Robin game cards, The Hobbit and The Dark Knight Memorabilia board game, the collection went on and on. "This is..." Miranda trailed off.  
"A little crazy, but most of it will be worth huge bucks in the future." Andy said as she picked up one of her boxed figurines.

Secretly thinking that Andrea won't even need to sell any of these items if they were to stay together for the rest of Miranda's days as Miranda had enough money to provide for Andrea for the next twenty or so decades. And these items clearly meant something special to Andrea and she couldn't see the brunette wanting to part ways with this collection after having obviously spent years collecting.

"I am still buying items. I just purchased a Batman inspired ceiling roof fan off of eBay that I should get hopefully in the next week or so." Andy said which caused Miranda to pull herself out of her musings.

"You're like a nerdy teenage boy." Miranda said, smirking, as she wrapped her arms around her lovers neck and pulled her close. They kissed tenderly for a few moments before resting their foreheads together, both with content smiles on their faces.

Andy poked Miranda in the side which caused Miranda to whelp in surprise.

"What was that for?" Miranda asked.

"For calling me a nerdy boy!" Andy said.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Just stating a true fact." she replied and chuckled when Andrea gaped at her. "That is a very unattractive face you're pulling right now, darling." she added before looking back to the collection that were currently being placed on the shelves on the opposite wall of their four poster bed. She really did not like how they looked there. She had wanted that wall to be covered with photographs of the two of them and the girls and Patricia. "I personally prefer Catwoman. She is intriguing." Miranda admitted softly.  
"Oh, so she has watched the batman movies before."Andy said and nudged Miranda's shoulder gently as she smirked. "Maybe we will have to have a marathon!" she said excitedly.  
"Oh no, I put my foot down at a batman marathon. That is something that won't be happening." Miranda replied and continued. "And these," she waved her hand over at the collection. " Need to go somewhere else. They don't go with the style of the room."

Andy sighed and turned pouty lips and doggie eyes to Miranda. "Really?"

"Yes darling put them in the cabinet in your study or the den. Just anywhere besides here." Miranda replied, surprised that she hadn't caved in at those wide puppy dog eyes.

"But I like looking at them. I had fun collecting them all." Andy said and instantly stopped bugging Miranda about it when she saw Miranda just give her a look that said 'nice try, but you won't win me over' she sighed again. "Fine." she mumbled with a huff before packing them back into the boxes they had just come from.

Miranda came up behind her lover and rested her chin on Andrea's shoulder. "Are you really that upset about moving them?" She asked. When Andrea didn't reply and continued to pack them up Miranda sighed. "If you really want them in here I'm sure I can get used to it."

"No, no. You don't want them here. I will put them into study where they will get appraisals daily that they deserve." Andy replied.

"Are you sure?" Miranda asked, a little afraid that Andrea was going to be upset with her.

Andy turned around in Miranda's arms. "It's all good. I agree that they would probably look better in the study. The ceiling fan will make them stand up even better, and then maybe I could get a feature wall painting of Batman, and Catwoman, and the rest of the gang in Gotham City, and..." she was stopped when Miranda kissed her lips. She moaned into said lips. "Mmmm, sorry I am rambling at all the possibilities I can do with the study because after all you did say I could turn it into my own space, and you don't want my collections to be in here, so...."

Miranda nodded. "Yes, I suppose if you would like to do a Gotham City theme in the study I can compromise with you on that one, but only if you collect more Catwoman items for me." she said, the last words were said in a low whisper that Andrea had to lean in to hear. She watched as a wide smile crossed Andrea's gorgeous pale features.

"Why are you so embarrassed about admitting you like Catwoman?" Andy questioned. She was extremely curious of Miranda's blushing cheeks.

"I really should be getting to The Book. It's been waiting downstairs for the last two hours, and I..." Miranda trailed off as she tried to disengage herself from her lover, but Andrea wouldn't let her.

"What are you trying to get out of telling me, Miranda?" Andy asked and when Miranda's eyes wouldn't meet her own with her thumb and index finger she lifted Miranda's head by her chin so their eyes could meet. "You know you can tell me anything in confidence and I will never judge you, or laugh at you." she whispered and pressed a soft kiss to Miranda's mouth. "I promise you." she added.

As their foreheads rested together again Miranda closed her eyes. "I... I have had this fantasy, for quite a few years now, of Catwoman.. seducing me.." she whispered her cheeks growing even redder. "It's completely ridiculous." she added and when she looked up into Andrea's eyes she saw no judgement or no signs that the brunette was about to laugh in her face.

A small smile formed as Andrea tangled her hands in Miranda's freshly washed hair which would always make it feel so silky and perfect. "Why were you so embarrassed to tell me that?" she asked as she played with Miranda's hair and massaged her lovers scalp.

Miranda swallowed hard at the sensations Andrea's hands were making her feel. "Whenever I told Stephen something personal he would laugh at me and make me feel like a complete twit afterwards, and since then I've kept most of my secrets like this one to myself." she admitted.

"Stephen was a complete cockhead who didn't deserve you at all. He was an idiot for never realising how special holding your heart is, and how precious spending every day moments with you are, and how perfect everything about you is." Andy murmured her reply.

"You make me feel like I am the only woman in the world." Miranda whispered. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, Miranda." Andy replied and then kissed the woman who she had given her heart to the day after Paris when they had confessed their feelings to one another. "I love you."

"I love you too, darling." Miranda replied after they kissed. "You honestly don't know how much it means to me to have finally found someone who loves me for me, who doesn't judge me, who simply listens to me and cares what I have to say."

Andy smiled and as they began kissing again quite heatedly this time a thought popped to her mind. "What are your thoughts on role-playing?"

And that was how tonight came to be which was going to be a memory both of them would never forget, especially Miranda. She knows she'll never take Andrea for granted.

FIN.


End file.
